Slushied
by StripedBerries
Summary: "With wide eyes and mouth a-gape Blaine watched the bully walk off before the disgusting human being called back. "See-ya fairy!" The warblers go to the mall and Kurt is slushied. Involves protective Blaine and shocked warblers. ll Now a series of one-shots involving Kurt's bullying and the warblers and/or Blaine's reactions to it. Prompts are needed!
1. Slushied

It had been the perfect day. An impromptu trip to the mall had come about when the warblers found themselves with nothing to do on a beautiful and uncharacteristically sunny day in comparison to the previous rain and cold the past week had seemed to bring. It was a great day filled with Kurt showing some and most members of the group fashion and various clothing items. Granted, Blaine would worry when his friend would receive a particularly stupid answer involving Mark Jacob's and scowl before turning away muttering things Blaine tried not to listen to. But all in all, the trip was a success that ended with the warblers making there way through the slowly emptying mall and towards the car-park. It was looking as if to be the perfect day, perfect until figure clad in McKinley high football jacket came there way.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine ground out. "I could say the same to you, fairy." The shorter teen wanted nothing more then to make sure Kurt was okay, to reach back and hold his hand, but that would only further encourage the bully and he didn't need that. "Just back off, okay?" He could practically feel the other Warblers confusion behind him but ignored them. "And why would I do that?" Karofsky sneered. "Because you have no right to torment Kurt, let alone be anywhere near him." He spat back.

"Blaine." The authority tone in Kurt's voice took Blaine aback. Kurt placed a hand on the lead soloist's chest and pushed Blaine behind him. He then stepped forward and set his mouth into a firm line. "Get on with it." He practically growled and all too late Blaine noticed what Karofsky was holding. He blinked once and then held his hand up to shield his eyes as the slushy was thrown in front of him. After hesitantly lowering his hand he sucked in a chocked breath and stared in shock at the boy before him who was now dripping wet in frozen drink.

With wide eyes and mouth a-gape he watched the bully walk off before the disgusting human being called back. "See-ya fairy!" Dave went over to his friends and they hi-fived before walking away down the mall. When Kurt turned to face them it was not what Blaine had expected. On normal occasions he could read Kurt like a book and this was no exception. Now that Karofsky had gone Kurt had calmed down considerably and he seemed to have barely acknowledged the frozen drink dripping from his hair and falling onto the ground. The slender boy lifted a hand and brushed some of the slush out of his fringe. "Where were we before we were so rudely interrupted," He said cheerily as the other warblers stared at him like he was a complete alien. "What?" He huffed as he brushed a bit more of the blue substance off of his blazer.

"You-you…" Bailey stammered from Kurt's left. David shook his head as if disbelieving and spoke up. "What on earth was that?" Kurt frowned in confusion, then seemed to have realised something and slapped himself in the head. "Oh! Sorry guys, I completely forgot you didn't know. That's just something that happens at McKinley. The whole glee-clubs had one at some point. Heck, we even slushied the teacher because he made some comment about not knowing what it felt like. We got them so much he must have felt left out." He chuckled humourlessly.

Wes eyes widened dramatically at the last part and everyone else seemed to be in too much shock to take in anymore, and then they did. "I got them the most though. One to three times a day, maybe." He said thoughtfully. He shrugged and pulled out a change of clothes from his satchel. Upon seeing their questioning looks he gave them another smile. "I always had to take a spare outfit with me to- well, pretty much everywhere. I guess I just never broke out of the habit; good thing now though, hey." He opened his mouth to no doubt add in a witty after-comment but was cut off when someone's arms wrapped around him and Blaine nuzzled his face into Kurt's shoulder.

"Never again, Kurt; I won't let that happen again." Kurt was startled for a moment before hugging Blaine back and sighing at his words. "Don't make promises you can't keep." He pulled away from Blaine and turned towards the nearest Bathroom, shocking a few of the warblers when he stopped in front of the girls before shaking his head and turning back to the warblers. 'Habit' He mouthed back to them and entered through the boys' door.

"I don't even." Wes said, seeming unable to find the right words.

"Uh-huh." David nodded in agreement with his friends' lack of Speech.

A/N: Aww. Poor shocked Wes and David. Not sure if I should keep going with this. I've got a few ideas. Maybe have Kurt explain about the whole girls toilets thing. Perhaps Karofsky will make a second appearance. Maybe he could even come back to apologise (Or Harass) Kurt and the warblers jump in to save the day. Or- now look. I'm rambling. Please Review


	2. Invisibleremoved Chapter

A/N: _The chapter that used to be here i have deemed not fitting for this parchment so as to avoid shame and dishonour to my name i. . . _gah, basically i didn't think chapter two had the right kind of vibe to be here. But don't panic! I'm just going to have it as a One-shot separately. Instead, i have created a different one where Brittany is involved. _To view said Brittany inclusive chapter click Next. _

Thank you


	3. Britt Britt and a shocked Blainers

Chapter three: Britt Britt and a shocked Blainers.

Sometimes Kurt felt too much like a girl. Don't get me wrong, he loved his glee ladies. The lot of them could barely go three weeks without a group sleepover and Kurt looked forward to each one. But sometimes, when Blaine struck up a conversation about football with Finn, or when Puck had used to announce a boys night at glee, Kurt just knew he wasn't included. When Wes would be practically buzzing in his seat with excitement; Kurt would ask him why and the Asian would wave him off, telling him it was guy stuff. When Burt would assume Kurt didn't want to do something with him because it was too boyish. How people assumed that Kurt hated alcohol, (which admittedly he did but that was down to the whole 'bambi' incident and that was a long story that he didn't feel like bringing up again). The little things like that made Kurt feel like he was being treated as if he was a girl. Being a gay guy and being female were not the same thing, so one day Kurt decided to prove it.

. . .

When a certain gay countertenor made his way through the halls of Dalton with a smoking hot blonde cheerleader on his arm, it was a given that heads would turn. With each one that did, Kurt would only smirk more. "Kurtie?" Brittany asked sweetly. "Yeah Britt?" Kurt beamed back at the girl with the innocence to match a five year old. "Can we go visit your dolphin?" Kurt openly chuckled. "Sure Brit, why not."

Kurt waltzed into Blaine's dorm room hand in hand with Brittany S. Pierce. He had given her the permission to kiss him all she wanted today. Given, his consent didn't usually stop her but regardless she was making the most of it. They say down on Blaine's bed. Kurt smirked, then Brittany stuck her tongue down his throat and they kissed. Well Brittany kissed; Kurt just sat there mostly and let her. Still, she seemed more then satisfied. At that exact moment Blaine chose to walk in. He actually fell over; literally, he face-planted onto the ground with a resounding thud.

Brittany pulled apart from Kurt and looked like she was going to go over and help but he pulled her back. She shrugged into the kiss indifferently. After another few minutes of this, and Blaine staring at them wide-eyed they stopped. As they did Brittany whispered to Kurt just loud enough for Blaine to hear. "You always were the best kisser." Blaine spluttered profusely, though he was mostly ignored. "Always were." He said loudly. Apparently one lost his dapperness when in shock.

Kurt looked at Blaine, feigning innocents. "Yeah, we've done this before. Why?" He shrugged. Blaine just continued staring. Brittany went on. "Yeah, I've made out with every single guy at the school, and even a few girls, but out of all of them I have to say that Kurt is definitely the best. Kurt usually-" Kurt knew she was about to say 'doesn't normally let me' so he interrupted her. "Thanks Britt, you're good too." She beamed. "You know, Santana really wants to make out with you. I've told her the story about your dad catching us making out and the alarm and police and stuff." Not for the first time, Kurt fought back bursting into fits of giggles right there and then, but managed to keep up his façade for the sake of the look on Blaine's face.

"I know Britt. So you've said. Oh, and you still taste like root bear." Brittany smiled at the comment like he'd just called her the most beautiful girl in the world and then tilted her head to the side in what seemed to be deep thought. "Huh, you know you used to taste like burgers; my armpits and stuff, but now I think it's mostly coffee." Kurt bit his lip, smiling. "I drink far too much of the stuff." Brittany nodded absently and then rather suddenly made a turn and spun around to grin brightly at Blaine, while still mostly on Kurt's lap. "I wonder what you taste like." With those words she all but pounced at Blaine and kissed him with what Kurt guessed was probably tongue. It was definitely a short experience, short enough for Blaine to remain in shock the entire time.

Brittany pulled back licking her lips and giggled. "You taste like lollies." Blaine just blinked with wide eyes at the blonde. "Red-vines." He murmured absently.

. . .

The next day, Kurt and Blaine were walking through the grounds of Dalton together and rubbing their hands for friction against the cold. "Kurt?" Blaine said as he slowed his pace. "Hmm?" Kurt hummed as he watched a stray leaf fall to the ground from a tall oak. "I was just thinking, about yesterday-" Blaine's tone of voice caught Kurt's attention. "Yeah Blaine?" He said with a raised brow. Blaine drew in a deep breath, the cold air forming as steam as he blew it back out again. "Yesterday that girl was all over you and then she kissed me and it was kind of gross, but that's not the point. The point is, you are gay, aren't you Kurt?"

It took a split second and all the tension melted away. Kurt started to giggle ridiculously. "Yes Blaine. Yes." He managed through his giggling. "Good." Blaine nodded to himself. "So what was with that-" Blaine started uncertainly. "She's just like that Blaine. Imagine a social butterfly and now change the word social to something a bit more inappropriate." Kurt blushed slightly but kept his voice even. "You never actually-" Kurt shook his head profusely. "God no; we went about as far as a passionate Kiss." Blaine bobbed his head slowly. "Okay then." They went back to walking in silence as the sun sank slightly lower above the green hills in the background.

"Who's Santana?" Blaine asked abruptly. Kurt fought the urge to physically face-palm. "In the not-so-wise words of the great Noah Puckerman: a sex shark." Blaine seemed relatively happy with that response and didn't ask anything else. "Oh and one more thing," Kurt actually did face-palm. He rolled his eyes and looked to Blaine expectantly. "Did I hear Brittany call you 'Kurtie'." Kurt turned a brilliant shade of red to match the autumn leaves. Blaine's laughter could be heard all the way to the science blocks.

. . .

A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry about the huge time gap between chapters but I never said these would be regular, or existent for that matter. But alas, here they are. Anyway, I feel like the chapter previously entitled chapter two wasn't good enough or the right kind of story to be here, so I've made it leave this story and go out on its own. Basically, I'm just going to post that as some random drabble/One-shot on its own. Did you guys like the Brittany Chapter? The next one will involve the game Never have I Ever, but it's a working progress. I guess the amount of time it takes me to finish will just depend on how many reviews pop up. *wink wink


	4. Never Have I Ever

Kurt glanced around the room torn between amusement and disgust. He'd been watching his fellow warblers slowly get drunk the entire night. Some, like Wes, faster then others.

_"The warblers are having a party, nothing serious. Just a few friends. You should ask your Dad if you can come." Blaine had suggested one day as he walked Kurt to his car after last period. "Most of us are spending the night in the common room so you could sleep over. That's what usually happens anyway." Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine as they walked through the parking lot. "That is, if you wanted to." Kurt waited a few seconds to see if Blaine had finished and when he did, he nodded. "Sounds great Blaine." Blaine had brightened immediately. "Really? I mean, that's great." Kurt nodded patiently. "Yeah, so what time?" Blaine grinned in that adorable way he did. "Oh! Well, straight after school I guess." Kurt nodded as he saw his car amidst the other day student's. "I'll see you then." He unlocked his car and gave a slight shriek as Blaine pulled him into an unexpected hug. "Thanks Kurt!" He said in his usually hyper way before stepping back to let Kurt breath. "What for?" He questioned. Blaine only shrugged. "Making the Dalton Academy uniform fashionable?" Kurt could only laugh as he got into the car and then keep laughing most of the drive home._

His mood was rather different now as he watched his choir mates stumble about and fall asleep on the floor. Kurt hadn't thought to ask Blaine if there was going to be alcohol at the party. Why would he have? He'd kind of assumed it wasn't allowed on campus. For all he knew, it might not be.

But of coarse he'd said yes to Blaine. The party was an opportunity to spend more time with him and Kurt really did like the other warblers too. They could be a bit eccentric at times, but still.

"Never have I ever, We're so doing Never Have I Ever!" Wes screamed over the din and stumbled slightly. Kurt sighed over-dramatically and smoothly walked towards the gathering warblers. To say Wes was a little tipsy would be an understatement. The warblers all formed some kind of a circle at the head council members words and joined them. Blaine caught his eye and patted the spot beside him. Kurt sat down beside him with a smile. His crush was still a fair way from drunk, but that didn't have to mean he was completely sober.

"We all know it right?" Wes said as looked around at everyone. He received a few nods and murmurs of consent. "I'll start!" Jeff called out excitedly. Kurt found it hard to tell whether he was drunk, or just being his usual hyper self.

"Never have I ever made out with a cheerleader." "A few of the boys drank, Dalton did have a sister school after all. Kurt was among those who did. Blaine sent him a confused look and Kurt shrugged. "You've met Brittany right?" Blaine grimaced and nodded slowly. "She's the one who made out with you, then me?" Kurt sent him an amused smile. "That's the one, she's a cheerleader." Blaine accepted the answer knowingly.

Nick looked to Jeff as his boyfriend finished his sentence. "Am I a cheerleader Jeff?" He asked looking honestly curious. "Nope." The blonde answered giddily. "Oh." Nick frowned. "So you're not taking a sip?" He said. "Nope." Jeff repeated. Nick seemed to suddenly swell with pride at the response. "Oh Jeff, you're so sweet!" He crashed his lips onto his boyfriends and didn't move until Thad got fed up and pulled them apart. "Okay, this isn't spin the bottle."

Nick made up for not being able to kiss Jeff by grabbing him around the waist tightly in a protective hold. Jeff absently stroked him, as if he were some kind of pet. "Nick's drunk, is Jeff?" Kurt asked Blaine. "Just tipsy I think." Blaine replied.

It was at this point that Nick realised that it was his turn and he buried his face into Jeff's arm like he was frightened of all the attention. "_So _drunk. ." Kurt muttered to Blaine, making him giggle. "Pass." Jeff said for Nick.

The person beside the blonde and brunet who was meant to go next was a footballer/singer named Flint. He was surprisingly sweet once you got to know him, he reminded Kurt a lot of Finn if you took out the dopey personality and made him smart. "Never have I ever kissed the opposite gender." He said sounding remotely clear-headed. One of the warblers named Jacob gave Flint a punch in the arm good-naturedly. "Good one man." His buddy Tim said to him.

A to drunk to care Wes and a seriously embarrassed David took a drink and sent the room into hysterics as they put two and two together. "No way, when?" Was more or less what everyone was thinking and what Jeff said. "We were like, fourteen!" David shot back defensively. "And curious." Wes tacked on, making the whole room burst out giggling again.

"Never have I ever made out/had sex in a really weird place and if so, where?" Tim said when everyone had calmed down. He looked to each of the few people who had taken a drink. "Top of a car." John said with a smile. "Under a car." His best friend James said. They high-hived. "Is under a car even possible?" Andrew thought out loud. "Did not need that mental picture." Thad shuddered slightly. Wes chuckled at him nonsensically. "M'kay. My go." He hummed. The Asian frowned as he thought of something before his face lit up brilliantly with an idea. "Never have I ever spent an entire day in bed. . " A few warblers went to raise their cups. "Without being sick." Wes supplied. Just about everyone lowered their drinks. Kurt didn't. "The both fabulous and productive Mr Kurt Hummel spent an entire day in bed?" Blaine waggled his eyebrows at Kurt and bumped their shoulders together teasingly. "Yes." Kurt replied with a blank expression, not in the least bit jokingly. Blaine leaned back, confused at the abrupt mood change. "Kurt, are you alright?" Kurt looked down at his drink. "I've done that twice." He said. Blaine looked over Kurt before he took his drink and sat it down on the floor next to his own. He stood up and pulled Kurt along with him. "We're gonna step out for a sec." He told no-one in particular.

Once they were outside in the hall Blaine pulled Kurt along with him a few steps before he stopped and looked at him patiently. The countertenor sighed and slid down the wall, sitting in a crossed legged position. Blaine copied Kurt's stance and folded his hands together, chin resting on them expectantly. He waited for Kurt to start. "The first time was the day after my mum died." Kurt said simply. Blaine reached out to hold him but the countertenor put up a finger to tell him to wait. "The second was in eight grade and i was to scared to go to school. So I faked sick." Neither person needed to actually say it out loud to know who Kurt meant.

Blaine nodded slowly and opened his arms for Kurt. His friend didn't need any further invitation. He didn't cry, he didn't feel like it. It was just nice to have someone hold him. They stayed like that a good ten minutes before Kurt cleared his throat and pulled back. "Let's go back in." He said to Blaine. The lead soloist raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you sure?" Kurt nodded absolutely. "Yeah."

.

"Never have I ever thought i got someone pregnant." Was what Kurt heard as he the duo re-entered the room. Wes finished off his drink at this one and Kurt noted mentally to ask about that some time.

"Kurtie, Blainers!" Wes exclaimed as he saw them. Kurt sighed deeply as he and Blaine took their spot in the circle.

"Never have i ever been approached by a hooker." James said with satisfaction and looked around once Kurt and Blaine were ready. Kurt extremely reluctantly picked his drink back up and took a sip. He sighed deeply when he realised that he was the only one who had done so, and everyone was staring. "It was one time! I was late shopping and cut through an ally to get to the car-park. Some drag-queen dropout came up to me and offered me a 'ride'." Kurt shuddered.

"Never have I ever been approached by a striper, and accepted?" John said with a raised eyebrow and looking at Kurt. The countertenor looked at his cup for moment and then slammed it down onto the ground as if it were contaminated. "God no."

"Well that settles that then." Wes said with a drunk smile. "Your turn Kurt." He said and pointed at Thad. Thad just looked at him confused. "Never have I ever regularly watched the news." Kurt said, ignoring the drunk Wes.

"Kurt." Jeff whined. "That's so lame!" Nick groaned. Both then shut up when a blushing Blaine took a sip of his cup. "We shouldn't be surprised." Jeff said seriously. "So dapper." Kurt teased.

"Hush you." Blaine muttered. Kurt raised an eyebrow at him. "Your not exactly helping your case here."

"Alright, alright. My turn." Said a junior named Andrew. "Never have I ever eaten chocolate in bed." Kurt rolled his eyes and took a sip. As did half the room. "Really Andrew?" More then one voice said. "I'm as cereal as co-co pops." Andrew announced with a miraculously straight face. Kurt was pretty sure he wasn't the only confused one in the room, ah well.

Just go with it. He thought to himself and smiled when he felt a hand hold his. He bit his lip and smiled, glancing up at a grinning Blaine.

"Never have I ever sent a corny text to my crush." Kurt sent Blaine a sideways glance and felt a flutter in his stomach when he saw Blaine drink. He sent him a surprised look but Blaine kept his poker face. His only sign of reaction to the question was to give Kurt's hand a light squeeze. Kurt looked away smiling.

"Never have I ever. . ." Someone began.

A/N: Did this do alright? It got kind of serious for a bit their but I tried to keep it fairly light-hearted. Any who, I love getting reviews. I'm gonna need a few of them (and ideas) before the next chapter. Hope you guys liked it and again a big thankyou to any and everyone who favourited, added me to their updates or most appreciated of all, reviewed.

Love you Guys!


	5. Red and Blue

_ Die you evil fiend you, die!"_

Kurt cringed at the booming voice he could hear so clearly even when he was in his dorm room and had the door to said room firmly shut. As a considerably loud thud echoed from out in the hall and the young countertenor rolled his eyes at it, turning up the volume on his i-pod. Surely they couldn't keep this up much longer.

_ "Nay, I shalt not yield. Disgraceful blonde overlord!" _

Kurt was seriously tempted to turn up the volume again but he thought that if he did, it might damage his hearing. _This_ was the pain both he and all the other Dalton students anywhere near by were suffering. _This_ was the result of some _idiot_ letting Jeff and Nick near food-colouring, some _complete_ _idiot_.

At the current time the two potentially mentally challenged boys were on some medieval quest, or battle or whatever the hell it was they were acting like six year olds about now. The details didn't matter, what did matter was that they simply could not do this _quietly_. All Kurt wanted was to finish his english homework!

_"T'is be you're final battle, Sir!"_

_ "Not today, Sir Nicholas!"_

Kurt sighed exasperatedly and banged his head down onto the plush white pillow in front of him, as opposed to the wooden bed-side table to his right. It was a close choice, but Kurt didn't really fancy having a large bruise on his forehead all to much, so he went with the softer option.

_"Jeff, don't call me that. You know I hate it!"_

And you know what Kurt hated, that whining tone of voice!

_"Nick, that's not how knights are suppose to talk."_

Kurt wondered, if he went out into the hallway with his pillow right now, he would probably be able to suffocate at least one of them before the other pulled him off or screamed loud enough to render Kurt unconscious.

_"Well sorry, Jeffery!" _

An uncomfortable silence fell abruptly and Kurt warily lowered his hands down from where they had found themselves over his ears in a vain attempt at drowning out Nick and Jeff. Kurt hadn't known Niff for the longest time but he didn't need to. _Everyone_ knew that you never called Jeff by his full name. Sure, teasing Nick about his was fine if not a little annoying for the brunet. But for Jeff, that was a no-go zone.

Kurt slowly shuffled off of his bed, the sound of ruffling papers accompanying the action and moved towards the door. He reached out for the handle, and that was when he heard it.

It was a sound that he and anyone classified as 'unpopular' had become so used to. One that had plagued him for so long that the countertenor had come to recognise it anywhere.

Kurt very nearly tripped in his haste as realisation set in. He threw back the door with great force and stared wide eyed at the sight that he knew would greet him.

Nick was standing open-mouthed and gaping as Blue slush dripped down from his hair and onto his face and white button shirt. Jeff was on the ground in a half-upright position that Kurt would have guessed he hadn't moved from since he undoubtedly fell. The usually exuberant boy was in a position much the same as his inseparable companion. He lay covered in red slush, dribbling down his nose and splattering on his shoes. A fair amount of the stuff was settled in his blonde hair; making it look as though he had watery, red streaks.

Two mostly empty slushy cups had been left forgotten on the floor beside each boy and Kurt felt as though he were going to slap himself when he came to the abrupt realisation of exactly where the earlier hyper-inducing food colouring had come from.

Kurt gave himself a few seconds to take all this in before he jumped into action, his colourful days at Mckinley coming back to him easily. Nick seemed to have gotten the worst of it so the fashionista moved towards him first. Kurt gently took Nick by the arm and guided him through his room and straight into the bathroom. He sat him down on the closed toilet seat lid and with a meaningful look, wordlessly told him to stay put.

The counter-tenor didn't waste any time as he half ran back to Jeff and exhaled a small breath of relieved air at seeing that he hadn't moved, maybe even hadn't blinked. "Come on Jeff." The fashionista said kindly and with more or less no help from the blonde victim himself, hauled Jeff to his feet. It took him a little longer to get Jeff to the bathroom then it had Nick but none the less Kurt managed it successfully and sat the boy down on the edge of the bath.

He then turned around and shut the door. Other students at Dalton might see the slushy cups on the floor outside but they didn't need to see Jeff and Nick covered in their contents.

As he moved past other two boys and towards the porcelain sink Kurt found himself suddenly very appreciative of the size of the Dalton bathrooms. He turned on the tap and the sound of the warm water running filled the room. He reached out his left hand to take a soft blue towel off of the hand-rack and run it under the luke warm h2o. He then turned off the tap and slowly stepped towards Nick, who had clearly gotten the most of the drink over himself. He slowly wiped the damp cloth over the pale boy's sticky face and continued to do the same with his ams. He then unbuttoned the dark-haired students shirt and couldn't help but take in Nick's well defined Chest. He didn't allow his gaze to linger long as he lifted the shirt up to the light and studied the stained fabric. "Blue's a lot easier to get out of white then Red is so i might be able to save this." He muttered to himself as he rinsed and rung out the cloth in the sink. He then hung it up on the towel rack and moved to Jeff to repeat the same process he had with Nick. The only difference being how much time he spent on washing his shirt.

Once he was finished with that Kurt glanced between the two boys and noticed how tense they both still were, but more so how neither had said a word since he found them. The light haired brunet bit his lip and opened the cabinet door next to him, reaching in to pull out the shampoo and conditioner. He placed them beside the tap as he turned it on with his spare hand and let the warm water run again. It took less then four steps to reach jeff and pull him to his feet once more. He sat him in front of the mirror and consequently also the sink. He began washing the blondes unnatural and died hair, feeling the younger boy relax as his skilful hands massaged his scalp. Kurt eventually finished with Jeff and moved on to Nick.

He was just reaching for the conditioner when a quiet voice interrupted him. "Kurt?"

Kurt turned to see Jeff sitting with his hands entwined and his eyes focussed solely on that spot. "Thank you." He said simply, his intense gaze lifting from his pale hands to stare at Kurt's grey-blue eyes. "No problem." Kurt replied, a small smile overtaking his features. He then bit his lip in a attempt to hold it back and continued to work with Nick's chocolate brown locks.

. . .

"It's really quiet around here." Trent commented as he Blaine, Thad and wevid walked down the halls of Dalton after a study session at the library. "You're right, do you think Kurt's okay?" Blaine piped up, to which he received several 'are you serious?' looks and a few raised eyebrows. "What?" The curly haired warbler questioned. "Dude, you are obsessed." David laughed, putting an arm around his shorter friend. Blaine huffed and grumbled something ineligible to which Wes chuckled at.

"Well," Thad began. "I don't know about Kurt but I haven't seen Jeff or Nick around." Actually, that was odd. Especially considering the duo were usually out terrorising someone at this time of day. "You don't think they're up to something, do you?" Blaine worried aloud, those two were always causing mischief. "Well if they are, I don't wanna know." Wes admitted with a sigh to emphasise his point. "I hear that." David said, finally taking his heavy arm off of Blaine's shoulders and fist pumping his oriental friend.

"Anyone else up for coffee?" Trent asked as he watched the exchange and then struggled to withhold a yawn. Blaine perked up immensely at the mention of caffeine. "Can we get Kurt first?"

"smitten." Wes coughed under his breath, earning a well deserved glare from Blaine.

. . .

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, knocking on the door to Kurt's room. He didn't have to wait long as the door was open within seconds, a familiar porcelain skinned and blue eyed boy revealed from behind it. "Hey-" Was all Blaine managed to get out before Kurt shushed him and held a finger to his lips to indicate silence. He glanced back into his room as if checking for something before waving Blaine and the equally baffled boys with him inside. Curiosity getting the better of him, Blaine entered and couldn't help but smile at what he saw. Nick Duval and Jeff Sterling were both on Kurt's bed, fast asleep and curled up together. They were breathing deeply and Blaine could even make out the traces of a smile on Jeff's lips. Except, the only thing was. . .

"Kurt, are Nick and Jeff wearing your shirts?" Wes asked the question that had been readily forming in Blaine's mind. Each of the two unconscious boy's on Kurt's bed were wearing tight fitting long sleeved print shirts, each obviously patterned differently to the other. Kurt's only response to this was an amused chuckle. "Long story." He said eventually and shook his head as if he had just told some kind of Joke that they didn't get.

"So. . " Kurt said without the slightest trace of awkward in his voice. "Anyone up for a coffee?"

**A/N:** Oh my Goodness! Look at that, an actually finished chapter.

Okay, so i'm so incredibly, epic-ly sorry for the ridiculously late update, BUT! I have a semi- good reason. I've had the worst case of writers block ever lately and i'm only just breaking out of it now. Also, If this story/one-shots thing is going to go anywhere I NEED IDEAS! Seriously, i'm coming up empty on this. If you have a request or even a brief thought that crosses your mind as (if) you're reading this. Please tell me!

Okay. . *Deep Breath*

I Love You!

Oh and i've made up a little jingle, are you ready for this?

_**Hey, you just read this**_

_**And this is crazy!**_

_**But please, I beg you-**_

_**Review this Maybe!**_

XXXXLove StripedBerriesXXXX


End file.
